rapvietfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
VietDragon/Lyrics
VIetDragon là 1 rapper huyền thoại Rap Việt. Ở thời anh hoạt động, VD là 1 trong ít rapper có khả năng lyrics tốt nhất Underground. Game of Death Mày bị sờ gáy nhưng chưa đi tù vẫn còn may “Linh” tính “9”/10 lòng mày sau này ko còn thay/thây Không ngờ lòng “lang” dạ “sói” của con “cẩu” này vẫn còn thay Thế thì tao hỏi con “chó” Subby tại sao vẫn còn cay? bitch whut? " "Đẩy ngón tay cái lên bật chốt an toàn cạch cạch nắm chặt kéo lùi lại thật mạnh để lên đạn cạch cạch shock tao ở trên mạng? nhưng tao ở trên hạng ko cùng tầng lớp với tụi mày đừng có ở đó mà nghênh ngang huênh hoang khi VD đi tụi mày muốn tiễn tao bằng pháo dàn? há há Culi ngu si muốn “diễn” thì phải có “đàn” "Ssibal nom" muốn "quất/Quốc” thì phải có "hàng/Hàn" Muốn đất thì phải có làng, muốn nhất thì phải có vàng Tao chính là ng Úc mà tụi mày phải công nhận là Siêu-Việt VD tao cười chút haha trình của tao thật siêu việt Đúng là tao kiêu thiệt, búng là tao kill thiệt Hút (hook) là tao phiêu thiệt, bọn chó tao vẫn tiêu diệt Từng viên trong clip lần lượt đã kéo lên nòng cạch cạch Ôm lấy hỏa cẩu như mẹ ôm con vào lòng Tổng cộng 4 viên tặng 3 con chó thì sao? Nếu mà thua trận thì viên chót sẽ dành cho tao.. haha " Tứ Phương Bất Bại "Xuất phát từ chúa nhưng chỉ có chất chó là đám G mang Thử đụng tao bằng tiếng Anh đi, A/C u aint a G mang Đá đểu vài câu nhưng chắc cu cậu cay cú nên diss chúa Nhưng diss bằng chính vần câu và flow của trẫm thì quá lúa" "Mấy anh net G á, giày tao chỉ dùng để đá ảnh Còn đòi chơi sảnh hả? Đụ mẹ mày, vậy tao là thùng phá sảnh Coi banner web mày kìa, ghi là Fag-mily?? Muốn biết “fag” nghĩa là gì thì lên google mà tra cái con mẹ mày đi" "Nói đi nói lại cẩu Sơn vẫn xạo lồn như là.. LK Cái beat nghe ảo đừng bảo nghe í'''t rồi nói tao keo đấy" "Nói chứ kế tiếp phải nhắc chị Nơ aka BCS Mà '''BCS hỏng fải bọn cộng sản đâu nha, mà là Bao Cao Sơn Là thứ tụi mày nên biết mang Nếu ko muốn như thám tử phá thai Rên Đi nhấn cầu rồi lại tiếc than" "Trong khu mày sống nếu tao chống mày sẽ pêđê Gồng'' đéo lại Rồng'' nên mày ôm, tao thấy ghê ghê Bài này làm sao đầy đủ nếu ko có nhắc đến Thím Hưng Thím thật thum thủm tao thấy thím thối thì tao thách thẳng thừng" "Kế tiếp bố khạc ĐÀM VĨNH viễn vào mặt HƯNG" Southside King "Nhạc của tao nổi từ làng xóm, quận đến thành, tỉnh Thằng nào còn mê muội thì nghe tao rap đến thành tỉnh Tụi mày đông đảo như vậy mà cứ rap cứ như là ăn.. mày Một mình tao chấp tất cả mà vẫn dư sức ăn.. mày Không tước được bằng tao, ko thể nào BẰNG TAO Và lũ paper chasing haters vẫn muốn bằng bằng tao." "Ayyo dick sucking king wassup? I heard you wanna murder me? I guess you gay Viet rappers just, ain't had enuff of me Dip shit you heard of me, spit quick emergency Lip stick? Its burgundy, this bitch is servin me" Thể_loại:Lyric